Master Germany
by Varmint
Summary: Really, they just caught him on a bad day. But Germany has had enough of Turkey and Greece's incessant bickering and has decided it is about time someone put them in their place. Basically PWP, but my first one! Two-shot and rare pair!... I think... Germany/Turkey/Greece.
1. Chapter 1

Germany was not in the mood for any of the countries around him. His boss had been riding his ass lately about all the economic problems around the world that he somehow had to help and his brother had enjoyed yet another drunken night out on the town with his friends that left them all annoying and needing Germany to help them throughout the night.

His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and the image of a drunken France and Denmark making out with a passed out Prussia in between them was still ingrained in his sleep deprived mind.

Normally these nights wouldn't bother him so much if it weren't for the fact that the day after the men's drunken debacle was a World Meeting. And worse yet, it was his turn to host the meeting so he was awake the whole night not only caring for inebriated men but also preparing all the things needed for the day.

So now the blonde man had a splitting headache brought on by the boisterous men he had been around all night long and lack of coffee, really not in the mood for any kind of fighting this day.

The first few minutes of the meeting were good for the blonde man because there was no one else in the room apart from him- his brother had been _kind_ enough to stay a while long in the home before heading towards the meeting- and he was able to enjoy a few seconds of silence.

Then came his friends, Italy and Japan. After years of knowing each other, both smaller men knew that their big friend was not in a mood to talk and headed out to not bother him and give him a few more minutes to himself.

Germany was grateful for having such considerate friends and decided that he would greet them properly as soon as they were back.

And they came back around with a freshly brewed coffee and some pancakes in tow, Italy with a large smile and a great hug to Germany as Japan offered him the food brought.

After all this, Germany and friends enjoyed about an hour of peace and calm to just be quiet and not have to worry about much noise. And Germany's splitting headache actually diminished in the presence of his caring friends and could feel his attitude getting better.

Everything was all good until Turkey and Greece showed up.

Most of the European representatives had arrived and some from other sides of the world had as well, but they had been nice enough to keep to their quiet chatter and not be too loud.

Even France and England had managed to keep their animosity in check and didn't cause more irritation to Germany.

So Germany had been hoping that maybe this day would turn out well for him and there would be no more aggravations to anger him even more.

Then he heard Turkey's growled yelling.

"Shut up, you Greek bastard! Can't you ever stop your stupid mouth from spewing the atrocities you allow?"

From Italy's worried frown, Germany knew his scowl was back in place and it was clear for anyone to see that his mood was worsening.

"You should really stop frowning so much, Sadiq. You'll look uglier than you already are."

"Um… Greece-San. I do not think-" Japan tried to stop his friend from continuing the fight, but his words were left ignored as Turkey yelled even more insults at the slightly smaller man.

The splitting headache that Germany had managed to somehow minimize was back again full force and he could just feel the vein in his forehead throbbing.

The two men continued fighting, the intensity growing as more and more people walked into the room, until Germany couldn't take it anymore and stood up, slamming his hand on the table in front of him with his eyes closed.

He was in pain and annoyed and was so not in the mood for anymore idiots.

"Take your seats. Shut up and pay attention to the country speaking at the moment." Then he opened his eyes, glaring at all in front of him.

He could hear poor Italy whimpering behind him, but he didn't feel bad about that at all. If there was one thing he didn't care about right now was other's feelings. He would just have to apologize later on.

"And no more interruptions." He said this in a dangerous whisper, then looked at all the faces in the room as if he were daring them to speak up, but sat down and nodded at America to begin.

It took the young man some time to start up after Germany's small outburst, but once he started speaking all seemed to fall into place. No one spoke out of turn and the German man could feel his headache subsiding once more.

Then it was Greece's turn to speak up. All was fine- if one ignored the fact that the man was barely asleep- and Germany's headache was barely even felt by the man.

But one scoff from Turkey immediately awoke the Greek and set him off on a tirade of insults that only helped to set Turkey off.

"You're an idiot that is too ugly to show his own face to the world!"

"And you're a jackass that doubles as a bestiality aficionado!"

There was a second of silence after this insult left Turkey's mouth in which Greece could just stare at the smirking older man, then, in the blink of an eye, Green had thrown himself over the table and straight at the other.

"Take that back, you bastard!"

Turkey laughed in a boisterous manner as Greece pounded at his chest, but that laughing ceased as soon as he noticed Germany.

The blonde man had stood up from his chair and was standing in an imposing manner, towering over everyone as he glared straight at Turkey and Greece.

Greece continued hitting Turkey and trying to hurt him, but as soon as Turkey grabbed his wrists tightly and turned him around, the cat fanatic stared up at Germany with wide eyes.

"Greece. Turkey. Outside. _Now._"

This was all that Germany said before he started to walk towards the doors of the meeting room, looking extremely angered and annoyed as he did so. Neither of the scolded men moved an inch as they just watched Germany walk, but this clearly was the wrong thing to do when Germany stopped on his way.

"What did I say?"

Turkey and Greece exchanged looks after Germany said this, and the dark skinned man gulped audibly.

"To go outside?"

The annoyed smile Germany sent his way was all Turkey needed to run outside, dragging a shocked Greece behind him.

The German man followed the fleeing men with his eyes, then turned to Japan. "Please finish up the meeting for me, Japan. If anything happens, you know where to contact me."

With those words he left the meeting room in a stunned silence and made his way towards where Turkey and Greece were standing.

As soon as Turkey saw him, the masked man tried to show off his bravado. "Just what do you think all that was about, Germany? We're not kids to be scolded in such a manner!"

Without even giving a second thought about he was about to do, Germany grabbed the man's jacket collar and pulled him in close, glaring straight at him. "If you are going to behave like a bitch, I will treat you like one. Now shut up and come along if you know what's good for you."

Turkey snapped his mouth shut after that, not ready to push the man that had single handedly started the Second World War off the edge.

* * *

"Sit down." Germany spoke in a cold manner as he undid his tie, Greece and Turkey standing in the middle of his room without really knowing what to do with themselves.

They had followed Germany into his home without a single complaint, knowing that they had really been stupid by testing Germany's patience. But now, in his room, both men couldn't help but fear what the blonde was going to do.

Germany glanced at the men as he unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt, feeling a bit less angry now that he'd been allowed an hour or so of silence by the men.

But even if he was feeling better, that didn't mean he wasn't going to punish them. Every single meeting went on in the same manner because they couldn't keep their anger to themselves and always acted on it every time they were together. And while he didn't care if they beat each other outside of the meeting, but he was sick and tired of it every single time they were supposed to act like composed adults.

"Follow my every word and your punishment will be swift. Don't and I will make sure it hurts."

This caught their attention and soon enough both were sitting on Germany's large bed.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk at their reactions, then shook his head and walked so he was standing in front of them.

"I am tired of you acting like children. If you prove that you can behave today and stop behaving in such immature manners in meetings that will be the end of the story. Now, Turkey, lay down."

The masked man just blinked at him, much too shocked at what he was hearing to actually do anything.

"W-what?"

It was a good thing Greece was there with him and was smart enough to push Turkey down against the bed before Germany could grow anymore annoyed with him.

This help did not go unnoticed by Germany and the blonde couldn't help but smirk even wider. Maybe having these two here would be fun. They were clearly afraid of him, he could do whatever he wanted right now.

"Good. Now Greece, please take that dumb mask off of his face."

Greece did as he was told with a smile, "I may always call him ugly, but the only ugly thing about him is his mask. And his attitude of course, but you can't take that off now can you?"

Germany had to admit that he agreed with the other man's sentiment. Both were handsome with their Mediterranean flair, but Turkey was almost a mystery with the way he always hid his face. His green eyes contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin and his face was unblemished at all. Just why did he keep it covered up?

The blonde sat down beside the Turk and placed a hand on his face, moving it from side to side as he looked at the man for the first real time. Greece took the chance and started to stroke at Germany's blonde hair.

"Such a beautiful face…"

Right now, in this moment, all of Germany's anger had faded away and been replaced by an attraction he had never felt for either man before. It really was something new and amazing.

Then the moment had to be ruined by Turkey growling at the men.

"I am _not _beautiful! I am handsome, if anything and I refuse to be treated like some woman!"

This immediately made Germany grab his face forcefully and turn Turkey to him.

"Just with that, Turkey. You have sealed your fate. I felt generous but you just _had_ to remind me just _why_ you're here."

With that Germany crushed his lips forcefully against the Turk's, making his bright green eyes widen comically. Behind him, Germany could tell Greece was surprised as well but after a second, the Greek's hesitation seemed to leave him as the blonde felt two hands start trailing up and down his back.

As he kissed a struggling Turkey, Germany's left hand crawled down and up his leg, starting to palm the man through his jeans.

A mixture between a gasp and a moan escaped the shorter man as Germany did so, giving the other plenty time to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth and begin to fight with the other's.

Even though Turkey struggled, Germany eventually won and his tongue explored every single crevice of Turkey's mouth, earning reluctant moans and groans as he continued palming the man. Germany smirked against the other's mouth, "Come on, Turkey. What happened to your voice?"

This earned Germany teeth sinking into his lower lip, an angered Turk slapping his hand away. "You're a bastard too, Kraut! A perverted and silent one, but a bastard nonetheless!"

"Sadiq!" Greece gasped, dropping his hands from Germany's back to move to hold the Turk's hands down.

Now Greece was on top of Turkey, pinning his hands to the bed while his legs straddled the bigger's hips.

Germany lifted his hand to his lip and looked down to find blood, bright and red, coating his index finger. "Well… Look at what you have done now, Sadiq."

This got a rise from the man, "Who do you think you are, Kraut? Using my human name like that!"

The blonde, instead of growing angered, just turned to Greece with a soft, bloodied smile. "My name is Ludwig, you?"

"Herakles. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ludwig. This is my on-again-off-again lover, Sadiq." Greece answered, smiling back at the German.

Turkey did not like this, "Now don't you ignore me, Herakles! You dirty-"

"I had no idea you were lovers." Germany spoke up, ignoring Turkey. "But maybe that explains why you are always fighting so much."

Now he pulled Greece's face closer, whispering against his lips. "Doesn't mean I'm not up for whatever you are proposing, Master Ludwig."

And with that they engaged in a kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as Turkey struggled to be freed. "Let me go! I refuse to be a part of this like some harlot!"

Germany's hands on his semi-hard member was all that Turkey needed to be silenced if he didn't want to start moaning like the harlot he refused to become.

Greece's lips were soft. Much softer than Turkey's and much more welcoming to whatever it was that Germany wanted.

"Anything?"

The men separated after the German asked this, the Greek's eyes hooded as he looked up at the taller man.

"Well, we _are_ here for a punishment? Or are we not?"

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Turkey was feeling a large mixture of feelings right at the moment. The clearest and most abundant he felt was annoyance. And that was followed closely by lust and need, but as Germany refused to acknowledge him to instead kiss Greece, the only thing that Turkey wanted to focus on was how annoyed he felt.

Greece was calling him Master Germany. Germany was clearly enjoying being called Master and he'd most probably want Turkey to call him that too. And he'd be cold and dead in the ground before he actually gave in to whatever deranged ideas the blonde wanted to try out on him.

"Sadiq. Would you please stop frowning? It is really going to hurt your chances with our master." Greece panted as he finally stopped sucking face with Germany, looking down at the older man with a soft frown of his own.

"I will not call him that, Heracles!" Turkey growled, renewing his struggles once again. "I refuse to subject myself to such a-"

"Quiet." Germany commanded as he placed a hand over his mouth, cutting the Turk off from speaking anymore. "You speak too much. From now on, whenever you speak, you better finish it with Master Germany. If not, I _will_ make you hurt."

Turkey glared straight into his the taller's blue eyes, but to Greece he looked just adorable. He looked as if he was still up for struggling, but deep inside in his eyes, Greece could tell there was a bit of resignation. Submission, even. From his past experiences with Turkey, Greece knew just how submissive he could be in bed, so he wouldn't be too surprised if Turkey didn't really put up too much of a struggle in the end.

But he was also known to be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be at times...

"Come on, Turkey... You should just enjoy this..." Greece lowered his head to whisper beside Turkey's ear, earning a shiver from the annoyed man.

"Heracles, would you do me a favor?" Germany asked, turning Turkey's glare from the Greek man back to himself.

Greece hummed as an answer, nodding softly. "What would you like, Master?"

Germany smirked at his newest title, completely enjoying it. "In my closet, inside the lowest drawer there's a pair of handcuffs. Please bring them to me."

Greece nodded as he did so, then they careful traded places until Germany was straddling Turkey, holding his hands down as the Greek made his way into the closet.

Turkey was glaring straight up at Germany, even sneering to show his complete disdain. "Let go of me you bastard!" He growled, trying to shake the blonde off of him.

Germany only leaned down and pressed his lips against Turkey's neck, starting to suck and lick at the spot. Turkey closed his eyes tightly as a small gasp escaped his mouth, not wanting to feel any kind of pleasure because of the blonde on top of him.

"You could always just let go," Germany whispered against his neck, moving his mouth up to tease Turkey's ear lobe. "Allow yourself to rejoice in the pleasure I can give you."

Turkey whimpered softly as he inadvertently moved his head to the side to allow Germany more access to his neck.

Greece came back to the most delicious site. Turkey was breathing heavily as Germany bit down into his neck, a light blush coloring the Turk's cheek as he did so.

"Master Germany. I..." Greece gasped softly, feeling his pants tighten marginally as he looked at the sight before him. "I brought the handcuffs..."

Germany smirked against Turkey's neck and placed a chaste kiss on the spot he had just bitten, making the beautifully blushing Turkey glare half-heartedly at him. "Bring them to me, Heracles."

Greece walked towards them and clambered onto the bed beside Turkey, moving to place one of the handcuffs on Turkey's left wrist, only to tie the other end to the bed frame.

"Stop that, you jerk! Get off of me! If you want to play your sick games, do it without me-ah!" Turkey's yell turned in a loud moan as Germany snuck his hands into the tanner man's underwear, beginning to massage at the member to quiet him down.

"Oh... Allah..." Turkey closed his eyes tightly as Germany continued massaging him, Greece tying his right hand to the bed frame.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Turkey." Germany whispered into Turkey's lips, moving his right hand start teasing his nipples. "Bound and excited. Perfect." With those words he turned to Greece, smirking at the quiet man. "Would you like to join the fun, Heracles?"

Greece bit his lip softly and, as Germany continued massaging the angered Turke with his left hand, moved to wrap his arms around Germany's neck. "Please, Master Germany... Do to me whatever you'd like."

Germany leaned in to capture Greece's lips, "Oh, believe me. I _will_."

After kissing Greece for a moment longer, they separated and turned to Turkey. "Kiss him."

The way in which Greece accepted the orders so readily made Germany even more happy with him. Greece capture the Turkey's lips without any kind of complaint from him, all the while Germany retracted his hand from Turkey and smirked down at the sight before him.

Both of these men were absolutely delicious. And they were all his for today.

With that sinister thought in mind, Germany opened up Turkey's pants and pulled them down, only to have the Turk's member bounce to life at the sudden change of temperature. The Turke moaned into his kiss at the sudden feeling and Germany had the creeping feeling that he had given up all notions of escaping and had instead decided to submit to the pleasure he was receiving.

Unfortunately for the Turk, Germany didn't have any kind of lubricants because he wasn't too sexually active anymore. So he guessed he would have to make due with anything he could.

As the two in front of him continued to kiss, Germany decided to not interrupt them. Instead he placed his fingers in his mouth and lathered them up, then hoisted the Turk's hips up and began to push one digit inside of his tight hole.

The intrusion made Turkey gasp into his kiss with Greece, but soon moaned as Germany began to move the finger.

"I hope you do not mind, Greece," Germany spoke in a manner that was too controlled to believe as if he were not experiencing any kind of sexual pleasure himself. "But Turkey shall be the only one to be intruded today. You have not given me any kind reason to believe you are in need of a punishment, so, if you do not mind, you will be sucking him."

Greece moaned at the idea that Germany gave him, all the while Germany inserted yet another digit into Turkey.

"You know, Sadiq, you are not as tight as I expected you to be. I would have thought you were the one giving in your relationship with Greece."

"Sh..." Turkey breathed in deeply, pushing his hips into Germany's hand, breaking his kiss with Greece. "Shut up... Y-y-you... Bastard..."

A third finger was inserted after his words, making him moan loudly as Germany suddenly hit his sweet spot. "Oh, Turkey... You moan so beautifully..." Greece whispered as he licked and sucked at the Turk's neck, making an identical love mark to what Germany had made but on his other side.

"Oh, fucking hell. Just impale me already, Bastard!" Turkey growled, his throbbing member showing just how ready he was.

Germany hummed softly at the thought, then nodded and retracted his fingers. "This is the first time you've made any sense, Turkey."

With that Germany unbuttoned his pants and lined himself against Turkey's hole, only to push into him in a swift move. Turkey yelled in shock as Germany did so, shocked that he would do it so harshly. But Germany wasn't in this for any kind of pain. He was more into this to provide pleasure, not just receive it. So, while Turkey grew accustomed to his size, Germany looked at Greece.

"I believe it is time to use your talents, Heracles."

Greece immediately captured Turkey's member into his mouth after Germany commanded him, and as soon as the first moan escaped Turkey, Germany began to move.

The sex was fast and rough, nothing soft or extremely loving about it. But by the time Germany came, Turkey had cum twice and was left a panting mess. When Germany pulled out of him, he noticed that Greece was, even though happy, still painfully hard.

"Turkey. Suck him."

For the second time that day, Turkey actually followed Greece's commands and moved his head. Greece unzipped himself and allowed Turkey to take him, moaning softly as he finally received his release.

And once all three men were satisfied, Germany and Greece cuddled up to Turkey, one man on either side of the dark skinned man with content smiles on their faces.

"That was... Amazing, Master Germany..." Greece sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

Germany smirked and nodded, wrapping his arms around both men. "It was, wasn't it? Now... Let us rest."

Greece breathed in as he cuddled closer to Turkey, closing his eyes to really go to sleep.

"Hey... Could someone please free me?"

Germany only pressed a chaste kiss to Turkey, "No... I'll want you just like this in the morning."

**So... That was my first smut... Maybe it wasn't perfect, but it's something!**

**Please review!**


End file.
